


Gentle Lover

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alex Gets Punished, Boss/Employee Relationship, Implied Rhink, It's definitely consensual though, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: When Alex steals Link's tee shirt, Link is furious, so Link sets out to show him he's not the gentle lover he's always assumed with a little office punishment.





	Gentle Lover

Rhett could see it coming from a mile away, the fact that this wasn’t going to go well for Alex, and also that Alex had no clue what was coming to him. Part of him wanted to warn the poor guy, but the other part thought it was probably best if he didn’t. Link had it under control. Or at least, he hoped Link did. An angry Link was a dangerous one, and Rhett was wondering if he’d hear the screams from here.  _ Probably,  _ he thought.  _ Hopefully. _

It had started with the tee shirt, the one Link shuffled around in the dressing room for. “Hey, Rhett, have you seen my tee shirt?” Rhett recalled Link asking.

“What tee shirt? There’s probably a hundred of them in here, man,” Rhett said.

“The … the black one! The Sturgill Simpson one. I swear I left it here,” Link answered.

“Haven’t seen it, buddyroll,” Rhett said. He shook his head and finished changing. They didn’t really have time for Link to fixate on a specific tee. They needed to get ready.

Rhett had almost forgotten about it until Link saw Alex in it. That’s when all hell broke loose. Alex had said it many a times, “I bet you’d be a gentle lover.” He snuck it in whenever he could. Rhett wondered if Alex would feel the same after facing the darker side of Link, the one who really,  _ really  _ hated when people messed with his stuff. He was sure Alex was going to get what was coming to him. Maybe  _ more  _ than what was coming from. It was Link, after all.

 

Link was furious. The last time someone stole a shirt from him so blatantly was high school, when a freshman had stolen the shirt right out of his fucking locker. Link remembered vividly what he’d done then, and it involved catching the kid during a run, yanking his shorts up until his balls were probably inside of him. He didn’t regret it then, and if Alex knew what was good for him, he wouldn’t fight when Link repeated the move now. Of course, that required finding Alex and leading him somewhere nobody was going to overhear. Maybe, though, Link had other things in mind. Regardless, Alex was getting punished and there was no way he’d be stealing Link’s shirts again.

 

Alex tapped at his keyboard, trying to put together some solid jokes for an upcoming episode. He didn’t have the slightest clue about anything happening until Chase looked up at the door and let out a low, “oh shit.” When Alex glanced up and saw Link standing there, saw the look on his face and the way his eyes locked on him, he knew he was  _ fucked.  _ What Link didn’t realize is that he’d been hoping for that specific result. He was pretty damn sure Link would be a gentle lover, but the look on his face suggested he had anything but gentle in mind for what he needed to see Alex for. Fantasies could wait. Instead, he cleared his throat. “Can I help you, boss?”

“You can start by getting your ass up and following me,” Link said, voice a low growl.

“You’re so screwed,” Chase said softly as Alex walked past his desk, following, focusing on Link’s back as he left the room behind him. With any luck, Chase would be right, but Alex never got that lucky.

As soon as they were out of the office and in the hall, Link turned around, backing Alex up against the wall. He wasn’t dumb enough to put his hands on him out here where anyone could see, but he was toeing the line pretty closely. “You have something that belongs to me,” Link said. “I want it back, clean and in perfect condition, on my desk tomorrow morning.”

“Yes, boss,” Alex said. “I’ll have it to you by then.”  _ Good,  _ he thought.  _ Gives me one more night to smell it.  _ Yeah, it was creepy that he was that into his boss’s shirt, and yeah, it was probably weird that he’d been sleeping with it. Link didn’t need to know that. Hell,  _ no one  _ needed to know that. As Alex turned to walk away, Link grabbed his arm.

“Did I say I was done talking to you?”

“No,” Alex said, turning back. The look in Link’s eyes made Alex practically shiver. Fuck, this wasn’t exactly in the employee handbook, but he was really, really into whatever Link needed to say to him. He licked his chapped lips.

“Come on.”

Alex nodded and followed Link past a few other offices to Link’s office specifically. As Link barged in, the door bounced off of the wall. Damn, he was  _ pissed.  _ “I need the office,” Link snapped. Rhett nodded.

“I’ll go make some more tea,” he said, backing away from his computer. He didn’t even argue, and Alex should have taken it for the sign it was. As Rhett grabbed his mug and left the office, he threw Alex a look that almost seemed sympathetic, and Alex wondered what that was about. For a moment, he considered the possibility that he was getting fired. That would have been the worst outcome, but as Link stood there, Alex somehow doubted that was it.

Link turned around, locking the door before sitting down in the chair. “Come here,” he said, and Alex started to take the other chair. “I didn’t say sit. I said ‘come here,’” Link said, patting his knees. “You took something of mine. I  _ hate  _ when people fuck with my stuff.”

Alex didn’t know what Link wanted of him. Did he want him to sit on his lap like some sort of weird Santa arrangement? But Link picked up a book off of the table beside him, gesturing at his lap again. “You going to get your ass over here or am I going to have to bend your ass over my desk instead?” Link snapped. Alex decided the former was better, and he laid himself across Link’s knees obediently.

“You know that’s my favorite shirt?” Link asked, and before Alex could answer, the book had made solid contact with his ass.

“Fuck,” Alex answered. “I mean, uh … I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you are. Sitting there and rubbing it in my face like that,” Link snapped, smacking Alex’s ass again. “Wearing it to film like you don’t know it’s my favorite!” He spanked Alex twice more, but seemed to be tired of the book because the next few spanks were with his bare hand. Alex liked that better anyway.

“I’m sorry. I’ll wash it and bring it back,” Alex said.

Link didn’t slow down on the spanking though, and Alex was sure he’d be sore the next day. “You feelin’ this?” Link said after Alex failed to react a time or two. “Or you not have any feelings, since you’d steal someone’s property like that?”

“I can feel it,” Alex said.

Link let out a soft  _ tsk  _ in response. “I think you need to take your pants off.”

“Excuse me?”

“I think that you’d feel it better if there was less fabric to block my hands,” Link clarified. Not having to be told twice, Alex lifted himself from Link’s lap and unfastened his jeans, pulling them down. If he’d have known this was how his work day was going to go, he’d have picked the boxers that didn’t have a hole on one buttcheek from that time he sat on his roommate’s cigarette, but he couldn’t change that now. Instead, he got himself back into the position he’d been in on Link’s lap.

Link didn’t hesitate, spanking him more.

“I always figured you’d be more of a gentle lover,” Alex said softly after what had to have been the twentieth smack on his ass.

“You think I’m doin’ this out of love?” Link asked him, wriggling his finger into the hole Alex was ashamed about, as if to criticize it, Alex figured. He was ashamed as hell, but again, nothing he could do about it right then.

“No, boss,” Alex said, but Link clearly wasn’t happy with it. He yanked Alex up by the back of the shirt, tugging him upright and getting him to eye level.

“You steal my favorite shirt and expect to get any kind of love from me and you must be delusional, you hear me?”

“Yes, boss,” Alex said. He swallowed heavily.

“‘Gentle lover,’ I’ll  _ show  _ you fucking gentle,” Link mumbled to himself, leaving Alex on his knees as he stood to his feet and shoved his jeans down. “Go on. Apologize to me properly,” Link insisted. Alex couldn’t believe it was happening like this. Tentatively, he took Link’s cock in one hand, looking up into his boss’s bright blue eyes. This wasn’t at all how he’d expected this to go, but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining. His tongue easily took the tip of it, lolling around the head like it was some kind of lollipop before he took Link deeper. Link didn’t take things slowly, though, and he gripped the back of Alex’s head, yanking him forward and thrusting deep fast until Alex gagged, eyes welling with tears. “The last thing I  _ ever  _ am is gentle. Don’t you dare be mistaken on that,” he explained.

Alex nodded, trying to take things slower. He put his hands on Link’s thighs, hoping it would slow him down, and it did to some degree. Link didn’t try to choke him up again like he had at first, especially not after Alex proved to be quite enthusiastic. Who needed to force a person who was willingly taking a cock until their nose was buried in thick pubic hair? Not Link, apparently. And Alex was doing exactly that, pulling off only to stroke Link as he sucked one ball into his mouth, then the other, alternating to make sure every inch of Link got the attention it deserved.

The soft sighs from Link’s mouth said Alex was doing better than Link had anticipated, and after several minutes, Link was tugging his hair. “Stop.”

“Stop?” Alex asked, furrowing his brow and pulling back, looking up at Link. “I can keep going and finish you off if you want,” he offered. “Least I can do, considering.” Alex shrugged.

“You gotta stop or I’m going to cum all over you,” Link said. “You really think I’d be a gentle lover?”

“I dunno,” Alex answered. “Always assumed so, but I guess I could be wrong.” He shrugged again.

“Guess you could find out,” Link said. “If you want.”  _ Now  _ he was asking consent, as if the last twenty or so minutes hadn’t happened? Not that Alex wouldn’t have consented. Of course he would have. But instead he nodded.

“I want—” he started, then stopped talking entirely. Link knew what he wanted, he was sure. No need to spell it out.

“My desk. Bend over it,” Link commanded, and Alex did as he was told, standing up and bending over the desk. Link let out a loud sigh. “At least pull your boxers down and  _ then  _ bend over it.”

Alex felt like a goddamn idiot. He hadn’t even thought about that. As he stood, Link sighed again. “Leave ‘em on, actually, on second thought.” Alex nodded and bent back over the desk.

Link fished around in a drawer in Rhett’s desk and Alex tried to piece some things together, but his mind was running a mile a minute and he couldn’t exactly figure out what he was even trying to think by the time Link got over there, placing a bottle of lube and a condom beside Alex on the desk. With two fingers, he toyed with the small hole in Alex’s boxers, then wriggled fingers inside to make it larger. With ease, he tugged it sharply, ripping the boxers entirely and letting them fall to the ground in tatters. “Still think I’m gentle?” he asked, picking up the lube and squeezing it onto Alex’s ass.

It was cold, but Alex didn’t complain, feeling it drip down past the entrance and down his balls. He could hear the bottle make a sound as Link squeezed more into his hand, rubbing his fingers together to warm it up before sliding one into Alex. He went slower than Alex expected, because by now, Alex was almost expecting a little force behind it, but no. Link was a gentle lover after all, it seemed, because he took his time, getting Alex accustomed to each movement of his fingers, each slow and steady push in, each withdrawal, before he added a second finger. “That feel okay?” Link asked him.

“Yeah. It … it feels so good,” Alex confessed. God, he had wanted this for so long. He’d never expected he’d get it, but he’d wanted it. Part of him wondered if this was some kind of vivid wet dream. If it was, he sincerely hoped he hadn’t dozed off at his desk again because the last thing he needed was to wake up with a raging boner in his office, or worse, cum all over himself in his sleep.

“Good,” Link said. The breath on his ear made it seem pretty clear Alex wasn’t dreaming. He could hear Link tearing open the condom and saw the wrapper land on the desk beside him, his cheek pressed against the cool surface so he could see Link better. As Link slid into him gently, he couldn’t help but moan.

“Oh,  _ fuck,”  _ Alex whimpered.

“Yeah?” Link asked him, gripping his shoulder. “You want gentle?” Link asked him. Apparently, the choice was Alex’s, or at least, Link was giving him the illusion of that choice. Given the choice now, though, Alex knew what he wanted to choose. He lifted his head enough to shake it. No, he didn’t want Link the gentle lover. He wanted Link, the madman who had seemed tempted to shove him against the wall outside of his office if he could get away with it. And Link was clearly prepared to give it to him, because he shoved Alex back down onto the desk, tangling his fingers in Alex’s hair and tugging for leverage as he pushed into him deeper.

The pace he set was a punishing one, but each time he pressed against Alex’s prostate, Alex struggled not to cum all over himself and the desk he was draped over. “Ungh, ungh,  _ ungh,”  _ Link grunted with every thrust and Alex was determined to commit the sound to memory.

“Oh god,” Alex choked out. He couldn’t last much longer, not with the way Link was fucking him hard. “Oh fuck,” he breathed. Link could probably tell what was happening as Alex’s face twisted in pleasure, as he groaned out near animalistically as he came hard on the floor beneath Link’s desk. Link pulled out, tossing the condom on the floor and tugging Alex’s hair, forcing him to his knees.

As Alex started to take Link in his mouth, Link tugged his hair and pulled Alex back, giving himself a few quick strokes and tilting his head back, moaning loudly as thick ropes spilled across Alex’s face and open mouth. It seemed to take Link a few seconds to regain his composure, and when he did, he bent down, picking up Alex’s torn boxers and tossing them on his face. “Clean yourself up,” he said, and Alex did as he was told, wiping the cum from his face.

“Thank you,” Alex said. Sincerely, he meant it, because that was the most memorable experience he’d ever had with any boss ever, and he’d played Angry Birds with Wes Craven once.

“My shirt. Tomorrow,” Link insisted, pulling Alex to his feet and giving him a rough kiss, which might have crossed one or a million HR lines if literally everything else they’d done hadn’t just crossed those same lines.

“Yes, boss,” Alex said, getting himself dressed and reaching for the door handle.

“Oh, and don’t wash it. You’d probably just shrink it anyway,” Link snapped.

Alex was okay with that. It meant that up until he needed to hand it back to Link, he could keep breathing Link in and reliving it. That night, he planned to do so with one hand holding the shirt to his face and the other wrapped around his cock.

 

“You making sure he washed it good enough?” Rhett asked the next day as Link picked up the crumpled shirt on his desk and smelled it.

“Huh?” Link looked up at him, expression blank like he’d just been yanked back to reality from another dimension. “Oh. Yeah.” Link was lying and Rhett knew it.  _ Whatever,  _ Rhett decided.  _ Let him have his fantasy.  _ Rhett knew that he wouldn’t punish Alex unprovoked again, not knowing the absolute nightmare it could cause, HR-wise. No, Link would take that need and desire out on Rhett, would take his lust for each of his employees to more appropriate outlets. Rhett could get over the way Link longed to fuck Chase or Alex or anyone else on the crew. Rhett could take it, because it meant Link kept coming back to him. Besides, Link knew full well who Rhett had his eyes on, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to miss Alex a bunch, so this is a small tribute to the time he was at Mythical. That's how this works, right? Someone leaves and we write them getting shamelessly railed by their boss? Mostly I've been stewing on this for a while and decided now was the best time to actually write it and post it.
> 
> Anyway, unbeta'd. We die like men.


End file.
